


Sweaty Business

by BeccastielDW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen, Cute, Ficlet, M/M, Mild Smut, Short, Top Misha, after glow, inspired by a jibcon photo, sweaty business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccastielDW/pseuds/BeccastielDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha take care of a sweaty Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaty Business

                                                                  

[(x)](https://www.flickr.com/photos/on-your-eyelids) [(x)](http://luvr4photography.tumblr.com/post/86741808826/miraichizu-x)

He look well fucked there.

I’m sure this is how he looks when he bottom for Misha.

His eyes all soft, looking at nothing, still in the after glow, his hair all sweaty, spiked by Misha’s hands when he pounded into him earlier.

Misha love to lick the sweat off his beautiful body while his fingers stroke soothingly across his nape .

And Jensen want nothing more than that, being held, being taken care of by his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short I may write that smutty fic if enough of you guys ask in comment... *wink*


End file.
